


on the edge

by beastmadness



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Number Five | The Boy, Consensual Underage Sex, Drinking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pseudo-Incest, Top Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastmadness/pseuds/beastmadness
Summary: Yet another puberty-horny-ass Five fanfic with Klaus oh, so willing to help.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 238





	on the edge

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [on the edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460511) by [WhaleMediocrity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhaleMediocrity/pseuds/WhaleMediocrity)



Five was on the edge. 

It was so _horribly_ , _annoyingly_ frustrating he didn't even know how to process this stupid, teenage body in heat. Clicking his knuckles, walking back and forth in his room, trying to figure out the way to make himself useful again. Did he try masturbating? Many times. It just didn't... work the way he anticipated. It was probably caused by his _damn, old_ _brain_ and adult ideas in tiny body of his. 

He would completely ignored every part of this state if not that it was taking a tool on his everyday's life. He had to plan, go places, do stuff. Figure out the way around the possible assassins or any goddamn end of the world he was kind of predicting to happen. Kind of. He just felt under his skin that something was very, very off. 

Well, now what was off was his sexual frustration. That was way off. Think, Five, think. And all of the sudden it hit him. Who's enough out of his mind to help his 15-year-old-self get off without feeling (at least) that much guilt? Or who will be way dozed off on substances to not care? 

'Klaus.' Five teleported himself to his brother's room without any warning and stood next to his bed, hands in his pockets.

And Klaus, whelp. Typical Saturday, lying down on the bed with a joint in his mouth and bottle of whisky by his side. 

'Oh, hi, little one. What made you come to your big brother's, hm?' he wasn't exactly in his most sober state, that's for sure.

_Perfect_. 

'Call me little one more time and I'll have to kill you.' Five, as always was already annoyed. Yet... this time he couldn't do anything about it. Absolutely anything. Which was frustrating. Taking a walk to the window he took a deep breath. It's okay. _Fuck it_. 

'Hey. C'mon now, lemme know what's up I'm getting worried.' Klaus slowly stood from his bed and smashed the rest of weed in the ashtray, making his way towards the other. 

Feeling his brothers hand on his shoulder, when Klaus shook him a bit, Five finally faced him, face all dead serious. 

'Help me get off.' it came out a little more demanding that he intended to. He wanted to ask a question, but... he was just way too eager for his own good. Or just damn scared of eventual rejection. 

'Help... wait, what? Oh-... no, no, no, no. No way in Hell, which I would go to, Baby!' Klaus threw his hands in the air, stepping back to his bed. Having to take a two good gulps out of the bottle to clean his consciousness from what he just heard. 

'No... it wasn't a question! You gotta do it. C'mon Klaus, don't tell me you don't find me attractive!' Five was right next to him in the matter of seconds, gesticulating harshly. 

'Wait... we ain't gonna go there. No! Listen, whether I find you sexy or nah have nothing to do with it...'

'It have all to do with it. Come on now. I've been trying to make it go away. This stupid body won't let me have a rest and you're pretty much the only one person I can trust enough with that shit, okay?' Five was angry. But also pretty much exhausted at that point. The heat was just _too damn much_. 

'Trust... aw, is my little brother trusting me now?' Klaus was over the moon. Quickly jumping up, like none of that conversation from before even happened. Taking the last sip from the bottle, he put it in front of Five's face. 

'Aight, but I have some rules.' 

Five took the bottle with a quick swoosh and took around four gulps. 

'Not even blinking! Straight whisky!' Klaus was flabbergasted for somewhere around few seconds, before Five finally said. 

'I'm listening.' and putting a bottle on the nightstand, sat on the bed, hands on his knees. Like he did something wrong and was waiting for a tell off. 

'First off, that was a good step. It can be weird sometimes, especially now, so getting tipsy is a must. Second...' and now Klaus' face changed into that mischievous grin. He sat next to Five, swinging his arm around him to pull him closer, whispering. 

'...you won't complain. Let me enjoy it as much as I want. It's gonna be slow and nice. One complain and you out.' showing his teeth grinning, he moved away. It was his plan. Klaus knew just how much in control Five had to be. He knew he won't be able to give it away-...

'Okay. All right. You do whatever you want as long as I'm getting off by you.' 

'Wait...' it was too late. Five was already standing in front of the bed, taking off his blazer. 

'Wait I said, wait!' that did confused him a little. Stopping his movements half way. 

'I said my rules, right? Sit.' 

Five nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, blazer half way off, just hanging around his elbows. 

'You know... you're so rude. I always wanted to see whether you have some soft spots. I guess that's my shot.' Klaus slowly lowered himself on the floor, on his knees in front of the boy. Lifting his arms, to remove his blazer, tossing it to the side. 

Five swallowed slowly. He never knew what Klaus was up to. At least he knew now which made it... less annoying than usual. 

Next one was the pullover, quickly tossed aside as the previous piece of clothing. Then comes the shirt. Klaus didn't get rid of it, only unbuttoned it slowly. Going from the top of Five's chest touching soft, warm skin with the tips of his fingers which made the other shiver in response resulting in Five sucking in his stomach like he wanted to get away from the touch. 

'So sensitive.' Klaus commented, slowly putting his hands on the boy's knees to move his hands up Five's shorts, underneath the material. Touching hot skin of his thighs.

'Shut up.' Five was burning. The fact that Klaus was so slow was amazingly infuriating... and _so good_ in the same time. He sigh when one of Klaus' hands brushed over his already erected penis, hid in the underwear. 

'Oh. Here.' Klaus slowly reached with his mouth to Five's lower stomach, kissing upwards. Moving his hands back to the surface to press one of them on the boy's chest to guide him into lying position. Quickly unbuttoning his pants with another, slowly moving his lips onto one of the other's nipples to suck on in, while slowly massaging the bulge through his underwear. 

'Shit...' Five couldn't even mask these embarrassing sounds, moaning slightly at the next amazing experience. He never felt that before. And touching himself was way, way different than having other body doing the work for him. 

Klaus moved to Five's neck, losing the contact just for a second, to get rid of his t-shirt. Pressing their bare chests together he started to grind on Five, smashing their crotches hard against each other. Every time he moved his hips, Five was making another stream of soft moans, which made Klaus hard in his pants. That was good. Too good. 

'Klaus... K-klaus wait, fuck...' Five grabbed his brother's arms, squeezing it. He got so close in such a short time. It was too much. 

'What, Five? You want to come? Just from you big brother grinding on you like that? C'mon. Come like a good boy you are.' Klaus was obviously in his other fantasy world of submissive Five, that's for sure but... it seemed to work way too well. 

Five was full on moaning, chasing the edge and the second he felt Klaus' teeth on his neck, working his way through soft skin to leave a hickey it was way too much for his body to handle. He came in his underwear with a loud moan, scratching slightly Klaus' shoulders through his orgasm. 

'Shit... you fucking dickhead. It turns you on or something?' Five was practically panting, trying to calm himself down. 

Klaus pulled himself up all happy and proud of himself.

'You mean your little body twitching under my weight when I grind on you while you come in your underwear while screaming my name? Yup, I'm pretty hard for that.' 

Five just rolled his eyes, slowly pulling himself up. Taking a bottle of liquor, he took two or three sips, looking at Klaus. 

'So what's next?' 

'You want more?'

'Stop doing that, Klaus. You know what I came for.'

'Oh, in that case remove your pants and get on your knees.' taking a bottle from his brother, Klaus put it back on the furniture, sitting on the edge of the bed, while making enough space for Five's body to fit in between his legs. 

'What about the underwear?' said Five, kicking his shoes to the side. 

'It stays for now. Your socks and shirt will stay for longer tho. Just saying.'

'Fucking pervert.' Five knew what he's up to. He also would never _ever_ admit that it was kinda turning him on. Actually _a lot_ turning him on. 

'Hey. I'm not the old man coming to my brother's room for him to fuck me, okay?' 

'Hey! I didn't say fuck-...'

'...yes, yes, my darling. I know. Now get on your knees.' 

Five sighed. Annoyed again. And horny nonetheless. Getting on his knees in front of his brother, Klaus quickly opened his pants and because he went full commando today, his hard dick just sprung out in its full glory. 

_Holy fuck_ , that was all Five could think off. 

'I've never done it before, okay? So don't complain.' it took Klaus a bit of time to understand what Five said because in that moment Five's tongue was already playing with his head, licking of the pre-cum, rolling it down the entire shaft. 

'Is it your first time... for everything...?' Klaus tried to focus enough to gather his thoughts which didn't go very well. 

'Mhm.' Five mumbled around his dick, taking it as far into his mouth as he could. Bobbing his head up and down, looking up from time to time to see Klaus' expression. 

Grabbing a fist full of Five's hair, Klaus couldn't help himself. On one side he wanted to stop, it was inappropriate but... that side of him was barely there. Slowly dying everyday of his free-from-worries existence. And those big eyes looking at him while sucking him off definitely didn't help. 

'Oh, yes. Fuck...' rolling his hips, he fucked himself on his brother's mouth. Maybe choking him a bit in the process. 

Five gagged when hard penis hit him at the back of the throat. Moving his head a bit away just to take a big breath and go on it again. _That was it_. _Being taken_. That was the thing he was running after. A feeling of being spend. Someone to guide him through that complete mess of puberty.

'Shit... wait, Five. If you continue...' hearing that gave Five perfect opportunity to return the favour. Or maybe rather have his little revenge for earlier. Hearing these words he only quickened his movements and hollowed his cheeks, sucking much harder on Klaus' dick in addition making all sorts of wet, slurpy sounds.

Klaus couldn't take it any longer. Especially with a pace that Five was going at him. Few seconds later he was cumming. Spilling his load into his brother's small mouth to which Five reacted with a muffled whine. Klaus was pretty sure the boy going to spit it all out but... no. He chugged it like a pro, not spilling even a tiny drop. In all truth he did take a bottle of Jack right after to rinse his mouth but who can blame him.

'Oh, fuck... that was sexy.' Klaus reached for Five, to quickly grab him by the waist and pull him into bed. Positioning himself in between his legs, to hook his fingers into the other's underwear, sliding it down while finally pressing his lips to this of Five. 

The boy was surprised at first, but quickly returned the favour, hugging his brother around the neck to press him closer. When their tongues met he made a quiet moan. Yeah, that was pretty much his first french kiss as well and somehow the circumstances of how he received it were making it even hotter. He was all fucked up, that's for sure. 

Soft whine came out of Klaus when he finally got rid of other's underwear just to realise Five was all hot and hard again. 

'Wait... sucking my dick turned you on?' 

Five was a bit annoyed about the broken kiss so just replied.

'Wait... not as much as seeing your little brother on his knees, huh?' 

Klaus chucked. Facts are facts. Biting his lower lip he lifted himself up a bit.

'Okay, baby. Now comes the fun part.' pressing the last, soft kiss on Five's lips he sat on the bed, reaching to the nightstand to take out two bottles of lube, showing it to the other. 

'Alright. Strawberry or normal? Normal or strawberry?' putting one in front of the other just like he's advertising a new product on TV, Five was almost flabbergasted on the choice. Ok, he done a bit of research on... gay sex and all. But not on _goddamn_ flavoured lubes! 

'Strawberry.' curiosity took a tool. And Klaus' grin made him feel even more life a freak. 

'Kinky, hm?' 

'Just curious, okay? Geez.' 

It was probably first time that Klaus heard Five used that word. Funny. 

'Adventurous.' replied the taller male, while gesturing to the bed. Five just didn't have the strength to argue at that point.

'Get on your knees and elbows.' 

Five's cheeks went red. Like very red. 

'Fucking body.' sure, blame it on the body. 

He quickly positioned himself as taller man wanted him to. 

'A bit lover here, and a bit wider here.' said Klaus, pressing his hand on lower part of Five's spine to make him expose himself more while also spreading his thighs slightly to the side to give himself better access. 

'Perfect.' Klaus whispered, positioning himself comfortably behind Five, pulling his shirt up, placing his hands on both of his ass-cheeks to lean forward and give it a little lick, which made the other shiver and whine a bit. Klaus took it as an invitation to continue. Pressing the tip of his tongue more into the pink hole, massaging it from the outside to slowly push in inside, going through warm, fleshy walls of Five's virgin entrance. 

'Fuck... Klaus...' Five whimpered, holding tight into the sheets underneath him. It felt so hot. So incredible and in the same time so inappropriate which, he learnt - actually turned him on. 

He was already leaking pre-cum all over the sheets when Klaus established a steady rhythm. Pushing his tongue deep inside Five, making him moan louder every second. _Stupid_ _body_. He couldn't handle anymore and when Klaus did that thing again, when he rolled the tip of his tongue a bit up while being deep inside Five's hole, he came all over the sheets, shivering and breathing so fast he could faint. 

'What... the fuck...' telling himself off, the boy just couldn't believe what happened. That he could actually have an orgasm just from that. I mean... he thought he's less gay, okay?

'Either you fucking skilled, or I'm super gay.' he said emotionless, now sitting up, with Klaus wiping his mouth into a smile. 

'I think I'm just mad skilled.' showing old-timer his tongue, Klaus quickly clapped his hands together, seconds later lying back to grab a bottle. Taking a good sip. 

''Kay, now you can lye down how nice you want to. Gotta prep you.' seeing Five all fucked up, with messy hair and rosy cheeks didn't help Klaus' anticipation. 

Five wanted to say something. That maybe it's enough... but the worst (or maybe best) thing was that he knew it's not enough. It was close. Like half way through, but not enough. Grabbing a bottle from Klaus he took a good sip as well, and lied on his back, putting the bottle on the floor. 

'Like this?' Klaus moved forward so he could be in between other's thighs, looking at his brothers face for a longer minute. 

'Yup. That's good. Now stop staring and get to work.' 

'Oh. So demanding, aren't you?' Klaus clicked his tongue in disapproval, pouring a rather large amount of Strawberry lube onto his hand. 

'Maybe. Or maybe fuck you.' taller man was about to say something about it, but Five quickly grabbed him by his neck and smashed their lips together into heated, sloppy kiss which made Klaus whine in pleasure. Oh, yes. Power bottom realness. 

Working his hand in between Five's thighs he quickly found still wet from earlier fun entrance, slowly slipping one of his fingers inside. It went in really nicely so it didn't take even a few minutes when he could easily slip another finger, scissoring tight entrance slowly, moving fingers in and out of the boy. 

'Mmmh...' Five's moans got lost by Klaus' tongue inside of his mouth. Lips crashing _hot and heavy_. Just like the air around them. 

Slowly moving his fingers around, Klaus took his time to prepare Five for something much bigger... and also let's be honest, he wanted to find his sweet spot. And then he hit it.

'Ah! Fuck! What!' moving back in pure shock at the pleasure, Five broke the kiss moaning loudly. He was so confused. He read about it but in that moment all that knowledge just went out the window when his mind was going completely blank. _Too much_.

'That's your prostate, Ba-by.' licking a stripe up his neck, Klaus made sure to hit it one more time, moving fingers in and out of the old-timer. 

'Fuck... wait...' Five was hard again. Leaking actually. _Already_! He didn't want to cum like that so he demanded his rights!

'You can hit it with you dick, right? Hit it!' that were the only words he was able to say without moaning again like he was trained for that. It was so weird hearing his own voice in that way for the first time. He did whimper when he masturbated, of course, but nothing ever made him that loud. Or no one, rather.

'Oh, so eager. Good. I can't wait much longer anyway. You're just too damn hot. And cute in the same time, you know? Perfect combination.' Klaus shook his head. He really couldn't stop looking at how gorgeous Five was. How he didn't realise that till now? At least to that extend. 

Five didn't know what to think about these compliments but he just didn't have the strength to admit or deny anything right now. 

When Klaus started to get rid of his pants, Five caught him by his wrists. 

'Hm?'

'Leave your pants on. Just put it down to your knees.' Five couldn't really understand why he requested it out loud. It was almost like he admitted that these leather pants were doing something to him. And that idea of Klaus not taking them but only pushing them down to his knees made him _hot_. It was _dirty_. 

'Oooh, you like leather? You should've told me. I have all sorts of toys like that.'

'Gross.' 

Klaus laughed at the comment, of course understanding that it wasn't the same. So, he did as Five wanted, just pushing his trousers down to his knees. He also helped Five get rid of his shirt. Socks staying. 

Well, if old-timer had a fetish for taller male's pants, he could have a fetish for his high socks, right? Equality!

Klaus made sure that his entire length was covered in that strawberry goodness which by the way both of them could smell around them. Nice touch. 

Pressing the tip of his dick to Five's hole, Klaus slowly moved his hips forwards to go inside. Deep, deep inside. All the way. 

'Fucking hell...' Five squealed at the size and feeling inside him but surprisingly he didn't hate it. He actually preferred that over the fingers. Feeling was _smoother_ , _nicer_. 

'Oh shit... you're so tight...' Klaus was totally loosing it. Closing his eyes, he placed his hands on other's thighs, squeezing them lightly. He had to take that break to not come here and there. Hot, wet and tight. Best combination. 

Slowly opening his eyes he placed his hands on both sides of Five's hips, leaning forward, looking at him. Eyes tight shut, hands up grabbing the sheets, mouth half open. 

'Open your eyes, Five. I want you to look at me... so I can do that.' and the moment Five looked at him, Klaus moved back, going out half the length to push forward all the way in again, this time changing the angle so he hit Five's prostate dead on. 

Loudest of moans filled up the room. 

Klaus was already panting.

'Fuck, you loud. I love it.' making sure Five knows that it's highly appreciated so he wouldn't try to stop his moans or something, which would be just tragic. 

'You ready for more?'

'Like you already didn't fucking... ah, fuck. Yeah. Do it. Do it hard. Just in that spot, don't stop.' Five didn't think exactly straight in this moment. It finally came to him that _this_ is what he needed. It felt ten times more intense than his masturbation sessions. _That was it._

'Your wish is my command, old man.' Klaus didn't give a second for Five to reply and instead he started to set up a rhythm. Fast, hard, entire room filled up with wet noises and Klaus' balls slapping Five's entrance every time he hit it once again, right in the sweet spot. 

Five couldn't even articulate. Grabbing Klaus by the neck to hold him tight against his chest, moaning straight into man's ear which made it that much better of an experience. They knew they won't last long. Not in that speed, but Klaus couldn't make himself slow down. It was too late. 

Not few minutes after they were chasing their orgasms. 

'Will you... come untouched?' Klaus whispered into Five's ear. He tried to reply but as much as he wanted the only noises that came out out of his mouth were only messy moans and syllables.

'Ye... ah... clo-... ah!' Five's eyes rolled back as he came that second, completely untouched, squeezing Klaus' dick. Hard. 

It made Klaus see the stars. He couldn't stop himself from cumming deep inside Five's entrance, filling him up with his hot seed. 

Which made it even longer of an orgasm for Five as the new feeling hit him right in the highest place he ever been. Panting, droplets of sweat sliding lazily down his forehead, cheeks all red and eyes hazy. That was the view that met Klaus' eyes when he opened them again looking into his brother's.

They both took their sweet time to calm down. Make that feeling of chills slowly fade away. Bodies coming back to physical state from that cloud-nine experience. They didn't say a word for longer time, just looked at each other. 

And then it was all normal again. And Five's expression changed to his normal, grumpy self. Pushing Klaus up by the shoulders he made him move back. 

'Okay, enough. Get away. We all sticky and nasty. Shower time, right now.' 

Klaus just chuckled, slowly removing his softening penis out of other's hole which made him shiver all again.

'Wow. Wait...' Klaus was pretty mesmerized by how hot that was. His own seed slowly pouring out of Five, onto the bed and his thighs. 

'Gross. You're sick.' Five wanted to stand up but failed rather miserably. Fortunately Klaus' reflexes this time were on point (maybe because he predicted the outcome) so he quickly snatched Five by the waist pulling him up. 

'What the fuck is happening. I can't fucking walk.' Five looked extremely confused. He really didn't know about that part, huh?

'Oh, little brother. You gotta learn so much.' Klaus just shook his head and wrapping his other hand under Five's knees took him this way, bridal style to the bathroom. 

'Call me little one more time and I'll kill you.' 

'Yeah, yeah. That's IF you can walk.' 

***

Seeing the uniform scattered around, Ben just stood in the corner, holding his face in his hands. 

'Oh my god. Oh my god! Klaus! What have you done!' taking these long walks all over the floor made Klaus finally wake up. No worries, Five was in his own room, just the clothes stayed here from yesterday. 

Holding his head through mild hungover, Klaus shook his head pushing himself up to a sitting position. 

'Oh... what's that Ben? Whatcha yelling for, buddy.'

'What I am... you in some trouble, young man! You like... if mum and dad see this...' Ben was visibly in the deep state of shock. Deep enough to forget some details. 

'Erm... we're the same age. Dad is dead and we don't really have the mother that would ever scold us so... what's that?'

'You... crazy! Mother...' ghost really wanted to throw stuff at Klaus but, whelp, that didn't work. 

'You... how could you do that! He's innocent!'

'Dude, he's like 58 and you gotta calm down. You being to loud.' Klaus' smile was definitely too big for the circumstances. He did, however found Ben's terror quite funny. 

'You know, brother, next time you see Five in my room you better go take a walk. Like a really long walk... coz we taking out ti-...'

'I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU. GOODBYE KLAUS, SEE YOU NEVER!' Ben, pressing his hands to his ears just walked out through the wall. 

Klaus on the other hand was pretty happy. Confused, but proud. Perfect time for a nap, or maybe... he took a quick look down the bed, where Five's shirt was. That gave him an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading.   
> Hope y'all like it ♥  
> Kudos and comments very appreciated,  
> we all goin' to Hell  
> see ya later,  
> Madness x


End file.
